User talk:Chatty Van Talk
If you send a message i'll send one A.S.A.P Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chatty Van Talk page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Carwyn the Hollie Lover (talk) 23:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) User Logo Here is your user logo: Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Your talk page is for other users's to leave messages for you on, not for you to put pictures on! Please move them to your user page. User Logo Hi Chatty! Here is your user logo: Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Signature and User Logo Hi Chatty! Your signature'' is like mine! Ross made it, and your welcome for the user logo! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 06:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: What's happended Thanks but if I do leave this wiki it will be because of what has happened with everything. Thanks anyway. I may not if people are nicer. :) Ross - Talk - Blog Erm... Hi, Chatty. I don't know much about MM, so shall I just continue to play the game and add knowledge of it bit by bit? Or shall I just leave? CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How are you? I had another question in my mind, but I forgot it, so I replaced it with this question instead... :/ Avatar Enjoy :) ' |''' '''| ' 11:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Chatty i have no idea but Should i make a wiki called The moshi monsters goopstars wiki Lord90 (talk) 01:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey there, please don't add unconfirmed moshling sets of Moshlings. Just like what you did to Vinnie it is not confirmed that he's on Musos. ' Clumsyme22'' Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/8/8f/Free_Avatar_Red_Maple_Leaf_by_Kiki_Myaki.gif 16:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, just don't do it again. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/8/8f/Free_Avatar_Red_Maple_Leaf_by_Kiki_Myaki.gif 05:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Can you please make my signature, I've been wanting one for ages but don't know how to do it myself. Thanks, Birby Reply I have unlocked the Eugene page. You can now edit it. ' |''' '''| 19:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Your Boxer image is Fan-art, therefore, it should not be uploaded to the Wiki. |''' '''| 19:09, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to make the image more "graphic" or "fuzzy" so you may want to ask someone else for that. Also, it is still early for the January UOTM, so please wait. |''' '''| 21:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC)